I'm Just Me
by sims2lovexox
Summary: Angela and Lilith are always arguing, family life gets complicated, friendships get complicated... there's a lot of drama happening in Pleasantview!
1. Chapter 1

I'm just me.

Chapter 1

_Author Note: Hi everyone, welcome to the first chapter of my new story. This is about Angela Pleasant from the Sims 2. I hope you enjoy this new story. J_

Hi, I'm Angela. Angela Pleasant. I live in Pleasantview, which is a nice enough town, just the right balance of quiet and interesting. The people here are nice enough, well, most of them. Our maid Kaylynn is a bit odd. But who am I to judge her? Maybe I should try to get to know her a bit better. I might understand then.

I live with my mum, dad and my twin sister Lilith. She is the polar opposite of me. I love ballet, singing and school. She got kicked out of ballet when we were 5, sings like a frog (she even admits it!) and truants from school all the time.

We're always arguing. It drives Mum up the wall, if I'm honest. But what does she expect me to do when she acts the way she does. Mum says "She just got in with the wrong crowd." Yeah, right. She chose the way she wanted to act; it had nothing to do with her weird friends of hers.

Everything started going wrong at the start of the September term. I was waiting by the front door for Lilith to come down. She was taking ages. I shouted up the stairs for her to hurry up, but she just shouted back at me to shut up. I checked my appearance in the mirror. Finally, Lilith came down. She looked like she had actually made an effort with her appearance for once! I was shocked.

When we got to school, I went over to see my friends. She went over to Dustin. MY boyfriend.

"Hey Angela, why is your sister talking to Dustin" Meadow asked me.

"I don't know..." I replied, a knot of worry began to get tighter in my stomach.

"Hey Angela, why is your sister talking to Dustin" Meadow asked me.

"I don't know..." I replied, a knot of worry began to get tighter in my stomach.

Lilith POV:

I miss Dirk so much. Ever since he left, I knew I needed to get a new boyfriend. Not to use to take the place of Dirk, but I liked and got used to the feeling of love. Yes, weird as it sounds. Oh no, I sound like Angela now.

"Hey Dustin. What are you doing after school?" I ask.

"Nothing much. Why?" he replies suspiciously.

"Great. Meet me by the apple tree at the park. 3pm don't be late." I smile and walk off towards my class.

Angela POV

Well, good news sure does travel fast?! Meadow came up to me at break and said;

"OMG Angela! Dustin is meeting Lilith at the park after school! What is going on between them two? Dustin's your boyfriend; he should be meeting you, not her!"

Right. I thought to myself. That's it. I went up to Lilith, and slapped her hard around the face.

"What on earth was that for?!" Lilith asks. I suddenly see red.

"For arranging a date with MY boyfriend," A crowd had started to gather around u. "What is wrong with you? Do you like stirring up trouble in our family? First you accuse Dad of cheating on Mum with the maid, and then you fall out with Mum because she grounded you, and now this! I'm fed up of it Lilith!" And with that, I start to walk off.

"You're just jealous because Dustin wants ME and not YOU!" Lilith shouts after me. Meadow quickly guided me towards the girl's toilets.

"Abby, go and get Dustin please." She says quietly. Abby runs off to find him. When she returns she says she can't find him. I feel so sick. Why me?

Later that day

Meadow and I hide in the bushes at the park, waiting for them to arrive. They come into the park and go to the swings. Dustin pushes Lilith on the swing. She flirts with him. Meadow takes my hand supportively.

They are talking and laughing together. I feel like crying. As it starts to get dark, they decide to go home. They stand facing each other for a long time. Then, Lilith moves in and kisses him, throwing her hands around his neck. I gasped. But the worst part was he didn't pull away. I jumped out of the bushes and walked up to them.

"Hi Dustin. Having a nice time at the park with my sister, are we?" He pushes Lilith away and stares at me.

"Angela, wait, it's not what it looks like..."

"Oh, isn't it? Yeah, I doubt that. So what is it like then? No, you know what? I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses. We're over."

Meadow and I walk away.

"Angela please! Can you imagine what my reputation will be like when people find out about this?!"

"I FIND YOU KISSING MY SISTER AND ALL YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT IS YOUR STUPID REPUTATION!" I see red for the second time today, and then I run out of the park, run home and up to my room. I lie on my bed, and let the tears come uncontrollably.

Lilith comes into my room.

"Angela, Dustin and I are sorry about what happened earlier... it was just a kiss, it didn't mean anything..."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm over him."

"Clearly not, as your eyes are red and your makeup smudged."

"Well what do you care? You are the one who kissed him! Don't worry about my feelings, IT'S ONLY ME!" I slam the door in her face.

What do they care? It's only me. I feel like my heart is breaking. How can I go to school tomorrow after this?

_Author Note: Poor Angela...what will she do? Thanks for reading; I should upload Chapter 2 in the next week. Please review; I would really like your feedback._

_-sims2lovexox_


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Just Me

Chapter 2

_Author Note: Hi again __ I know I said I would upload the next chapter in the next week, but I couldn't get the story out of my head, and as I had planned this chapter already, I might as well write it out for you. Oh, and by the way, I have switched from past tense to present tense. I'm not entirely sure why. Enjoy! _

Angela POV:

I wake up feeling sick. I can't go to school. It's high school, so everyone will find out about the Dustin Kissing his Girlfriend's Sister scenario very quickly. I don't think I can take this pain. I thought Dustin loved me. Ha. Shows how much I know about the subject of love.

"Not hungry honey?" Mum asks me as I leave my cereal untouched, 15 minutes after sitting down at the table.

"Not really Mum. If I get hungry I'll eat a cereal bar at school."

Mum looks at her watch.

"Ok Angie, well, I'd better get off to work now or I'll be late. See you later, have a good day." And with that she rushes out of the house to work.

_Have a nice day._ Yeah, that's so going to happen.

Lilith POV:

My reputation is ruined. Once our classmates find out about what happened yesterday, I won't be able to look anyone in the eye for ages. I wish I could rewind time. Not to change what happened, I still would have kissed Dustin, I really like him, but to make sure that it wasn't somewhere where Angela could see us. I don't regret it at all. My phone vibrates so I check my messages.

Dustin: Hey, I know you probably don't feel the same but I really don't regret what happened yesterday. x

He put an 'x' at the end. Ha, in your face Angela!

Angela POV:  
As I arrive to school, Meadow catches my eye and runs towards me.

"Are you ok? Listen, I have some bad news..." she looks ready to hit someone.

"Tell me..." I say wearily.

"Well, when Lilith arrived here, I said to her that I hoped she feels sorry for what she did, but she pretended not to hear me, and then walked over to Dustin. He hugged her and they walked into school hand in hand. Everyone saw that and everyone knows what happened yesterday."

"Ok. Well, let's get today over with." Then we turn and walk into school, barely ready to face the many people questioning me about yesterday. I let out a huge sigh of relief as we collapse into our chairs in our form room.

But that relief is short lived. Dustin the Betrayer saunters in and catches my eye. He looks away first.

_Coward._ I think to myself. _Can't even look me in the eye and face up to what he's done. _

At break, he comes up to me and says,

"Angela, I really am sorry for yesterday. I don't know what came over me. I love you, not Lilith."

"Oh, really Dustin. Then I suppose you don't remember this text you sent me earlier." Lilith says from behind Dustin.

Dustin's face goes white, then purple, then red.

"That wasn't me! Beau got on my phone before I could stop him from sending it! Stop lying for once and tell the truth!" Dustin protests.

Then Meadow gets involved.

"You know what Dustin; you need a reality check if you think Angela would ever take you back in a million years. She can do so much better than you and deep down, you know it too. You had your chance, and you blew it. There you go. That's the truth for you." The people around us all move to stand next to us and face Lilith and Dustin.

"And as for you Lilith, I cannot believe you would stoop so low as to kiss your own sister's boyfriend! Did you not stop and think for one second about how this would affect Angela? No, of course you didn't because you never think; you just go straight into things without thinking about the consequences of your actions!"

All this time, I've been just standing here saying nothing. So I decide to have my say.

"I agree with everything Meadow has said. Dustin, I never want you back. I've just realised, you two are a perfect couple. Both of you don't care about my feelings at all. So good bye, and I hope you're very happy together. Oh, and Dustin, don't be surprised if you find her kissing another boy, she has a habit of doing that."

Lilith lunged at me, tugging at my hair and shrieking all the while. Meadow pulls her off me and the last thing I see before I pass out in the middle of the corridor is Dustin looking down at me.

Lilith POV:

Today is not my day. Everyone's turned against me, that stupid Meadow girl has a go at me in front of everyone in our year, then I attack my own sister and make her pass out.

What kind of a person am I? I can't stay here now, not after what I have done. I need to get out of this town. Now.

_Author Note: It's all kicking off here! So, what do you guys think? Were Meadow and Angela too hard on Lilith and Dustin? Or did they deserve everything they got? Please review and give your feedback. Thanks! _

_-sims2lovexox_


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Just Me

Chapter 3

_Author Note: Hi everyone! I don't really know what to say about this chapter... So I hope you enjoy__._

Lilith POV:

I have everything I need. A couple of changes of clothes, toothbrush and toothpaste, about £50, and food. Should keep me going for at least a week, if not two.

The house is silent. I tiptoe out of my room. On the wall there is a photo of me and Angela, on one of the rare days we were getting on well. Our arms are linked and we are smiling. You can see Mum in the background with Grandma Coral and they are both smiling at us.

Tearing my eyes away from the picture, I start to walk downstairs. I can still feel the gaze of my eyes in the photo on me as I walk.

I open the front door, and I almost hesitate. Almost. But because I'm not a chicken, I walk out of the door and down the street. This is it. I've done it. I've ran away.

Angela POV:  
When I wake up, I almost cheer for joy that it is Saturday. I grab my phone and text Meadow.

Angela: Are we still hanging out at mine today?-Angela x

Meadow: Yes. I'll be over around 11.-Meadow x

Angela: Ok, see you then.-Angela x

As I pass Lilith's door to go to the bathroom, I notice it's really quiet. Its 8am, usually she's listening to her dreadful music at this time. Maybe she's still asleep.

After I've had my shower and am sitting at my dressing table applying my makeup, I feel like it's a normal day again. It's Saturday, I've got my friend coming for the day, and I can escape from the horrible problems with school, Lilith and Dustin

Thinking of school brings back thoughts of Lilith knocking me out yesterday. I tentatively put my hand to my head. There is a huge bump. At least it's covered by my hair. I have a horrible feeling inside now.

At 11am.

Meadow and I are sitting in my back garden. Just talking, as friends do. Then Meadow asks me:

"So how are you? After Lilith..."

"I'm fine I guess. Just really shaken and I can't believe Lilith would do something like that to me..." I can't go on, as my body is shaking with uncontrollable sobs. Meadow hugs me and then Mum comes out.

"I brought you some lemonade out girls. I thought it would be nice for you to have it out here, as it's such a nice day... Angela? What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about Lilith...and yesterday...and Dustin..." Mum passes the lemonade to Meadow, who thanks her, and then turns to me and says.

"You just forget about this now sweetie, Lilith has gone to Bluewater Village to see Dirk for the day, and she might stay there overnight, she doesn't know yet. She left a note. Don't worry, you just need to relax. I will be going to work soon, but your dad will be here if you need anything. Bye."

Two hours later, Meadow has to go. We say good bye and she tells me if I need anything to let her know. I thank her and then she starts the journey home.

I go and lie on the sofa for a bit. Thoughts and feelings swim around my head at top speed.

Every time I think of Lilith, my heart sinks and lies down in my stomach. I feel hurt. Hurt that she would first kiss my boyfriend, which I know I would have been able to get over in time, but I'm most hurt that she lashed out at me. I suppose I did ask for it, but she knew I wouldn't have been able to fight back.

When I think of Dustin, I feel like crying. He hurt me too. Why didn't I see what a total idiot he was before? I-

The maid, Kaylynn comes into the room, interrupting my thoughts with a:

"I'm cleaning in here now."

I nod and go and stand by the doorway. I want to find out more about her.

"So, do you enjoy cleaning?" I ask brightly. She shrugs.

"It earns me money. Apart from that I detest it."

"Oh... why don't you find another job then? One that you like?"

"No point quitting this when I'm so good at it."

"Oh I see... are you married?"

"Why are you so interested in my life?"

"I'm just trying to make conversation. I'm just trying to be friendly."

"Well, you're distracting me from my cleaning. And to answer your question, no I am not married."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Are you sure you want to talk about boys, after everything that's happened these last few days with yours?"

"How do you know?"

"Your dad told me."

I turn and walk away, not trusting myself not to give a Lilith retort. How dare Dad tell _her _what's going on in my life! I am so angry; I walk into Lilith's room instead of mine. Then I see it. Most of her clothes in her open wardrobe are gone, her backpack is gone, and so is her money.

"DAD!" I shout and then run down the stairs to find him. I stumble into the living room, and find him and Kaylynn standing oddly at other sides of the room. They both are suspiciously absorbed in their own activity. Kaylynn is cleaning and Dad is watching TV.

"Dad, I think Lilith's ran away!" I turn the TV off.

"What makes you think that?"Dad asks.

"Some of her clothes are gone, so are her backpack and her money." I start to feel panicky.

"Oh, you worry too much Angela. She would have needed her money to get a cab to Bluewater Village, she's staying the night at Dirk's so she needs some more clothes, and she will have packed them in her backpack. Go and enjoy the rest of your Saturday and don't you worry about your sister."

Frustrated, I stomp out of the room and into the back garden. I know what Dad says could be true, but something tells me he's wrong. Why would she be going to see Dirk when she's moved onto Dustin? And why would she go to see him immediately after what's happened?

_Author Note: And that is the end of Chapter 3! Hope you all enjoyed reading it, the next chapter will be up soon!_

_-sims2lovexox_


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

I'm Just Me

Chapter 4: Part 1

_Author Note: Hey everyone. There are two parts to this story, as I wanted to have one part from Lilith's point of view, and another one from Angela, Dustin, Mary Sue, Daniel and Meadow. Hope you enjoy_

Lilith POV:

I feel like I've been walking for hours. No, days. Weeks even! My feet are killing me, but I have to walk. That way no one knows where I'm going. I'm not entirely sure where I'm going myself... I suppose I could go to Grandma Coral and Grandpa Herb's house... But they'd ring Mum and Dad and tell them.

No, I need to find somewhere where no one would think I'd go. Somewhere a long way away...

After what feels like a decade, I see a sign up ahead. It says 'Downtown'. Perfect. I've got some friends who I can stay with here. I just have to find them first.

I stop off at a restraunt called Londoste. I look around for my friends, but I can't see them...

Then I have a brainwave. The Crypt O' Night club! I can't believe I've only just thought of that. I hurriedly set off for the club.

The loud music hits me like a speeding car as I walk through the doors of the Crypt O' Night club. Sims everywhere are dancing and laughing and shouting to each other over the music volume.

I pan the room, and at last, I see her.

"Collette!" I shout and wave to her. She turns around, puzzled, but when she sees me her face lights up like a beacon and she zooms over to me.

"Lilith! Where have you been for the last two months? I was beginning to think you had forgotten me!" As she hugs me, I gasp at how cold she is.

"Of course I hadn't forgotten you! But after last time...you know, my Mum over reacted. Again."

"It's understandable. Not many mothers like seeing their daughters hanging out with vampires. So what's wrong? Why have you come here?"

"I've run away from home and I need somewhere to stay..."

"Say no more! You're coming back with me. I'm sure you'll get used to our...odd ways."

"Thanks Collette, I really appreciate it."

"Not a problem. Come on then, Father's hunting but Mother is at home."

So we leave the noisy club and walk across town to Collette's house. Well, it's more of a mansion than a house, to be honest. As we approach it my mouth instantly gapes open.

"And I thought the Goth's house was huge..." I gasp.

"Ha. Their house is puny compared to ours." Collette laughs proudly.

"I can see..."

We open the door and Collette shouts for her mum. Within 2 seconds, her mother had flown down the stairs and was standing in front of us.

Contessa Marion is a typical female vampire. Pale skin, sharp fangs, penetrating eyes, and she is pretty. The spitting image of Collette.

"Hello again Lilith. You can stay for as long as you like. I trust you both to be sensible. I am going out hunting now, I will be back later."

She smiles at us and then suddenly turns into a bat and flies out of the open window. Collette turns to me and smiles.

"Like I said, I'm sure you'll get used to our odd ways," she laughs. "Come on, I'll show you to your room."

I follow her up the stairs. The house is massive; I bet there are ghosts here, like at the Goth house. I once ran into a Goth ghost at Cassandra's wedding... I'm never going in that house again after dark...I'm still shaken up about the last time...

An hour later, I am lying in my bed staring up at the ceiling. Back in Pleasantview, Mum, Dad and Angela will all be thinking I am in Bluewater Village staying at Dirk's...

Suddenly, I hear a loud bang, then a thud, and a muffled screech. Then all is eerily silent again. Then something begins slowly moving towards my bedroom door... It's getting closer... My heart is pounding, my throat is dry and I can't move, no matter how hard I want to move, I can't.

Then a tall male vampire comes screeching into the room, his fangs were glinting in the pale moonlight. I scream so loud it must have woken the dead in the garden.

Then a blur of colour comes whirling into the room and shouts:

"DAD! No, it's Lilith!" Collette. Thank Goodness she's here.

"Oh my, I am so sorry Lilith! I've just been out hunting and haven't snapped out of hunt mode!" Count Clarence says sheepishly.

"Get to your coffin Dad. Poor Lilith, you must have frightened the life out of her!"

"I said I'm sorry..."

"GO!" The Count glides out of the room.

"I am so sorry about that Lilith. It won't happen again, now that both the Count and Contessa know your here."

"It's fine..." I whisper, shaking from head to toe.

"Ok, well, I'll leave you to sleep. Night." Then she too glides out of the room.

Well. I can see what she meant by "odd ways".

_Author Note: And that's the end of part 1! I might not upload the next chapter for a couple of days, as I am out tomorrow, Tuesday and Wednesday. But it will be updated in the next week. __ please review this chapter_

_-sims2lovexox_


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

I'm Just Me

Chapter 4, Part 2

_Author Note: Heeey, so I found time to write this part of the chapter today. Really tired though. It's been a long day. Apologies in advance for any errors._

Angela POV:

Lilith's missing! It's Monday morning and even though my own twin sister is missing, I'm expected to go to school and act like nothing's happened!

"But Mom _please! _ She's my sister!" I protest.

"No Angela. You are going to school. She will come back soon; she just wants to make her point." Mom replies firmly. I see there is no point persevering when Mum's in this mood.

When I arrive at school, Tosha comes up to me and says,

"I've just spoken to Dustin. He says he's really worried about Lilith because she's ran away, won't tell him where she is and who she's with!" Meadow stands there and looks at me, open mouthed.

"Is it true?" Tosha asks, clearly dying for some new gossip.

"Yes...yes it is true. She was supposed to be back yesterday afternoon, but I got a text this morning saying she won't be coming back for a while and she was going to break her phone after she sent me the message."

Lunchtime:

Now everyone knows. As I walk down the corridor, I hear people whispering about her. I hear the phrases "Did you hear about Lilith" and "ran away" and "such an attention seeker" Oh no...

Mary Sue POV:

I'm so worried about Lilith. Once Angela left for school, I called work to say I wouldn't be in, and decided to go to the shops. I need something to focus on...

When I get back, I go into the kitchen to put the groceries away, but they drop to the floor and crash. My Daniel, my husband, is kissing the maid. My world falls apart around me...

Daniel POV:

"Mary babe, please, I love you, don't make me leave!" I beg her.

"Ha! You love me?! If you loved me, you wouldn't be cheating on me!" She screams at me.

"And just five minutes ago, you were telling me you loved me!" Kaylynn says quietly.

"Stay out of this. This is between me and Daniel." Mary Sue snarls.

"Don't speak to her like that!" I shout at Mary Sue.

"Sticking up for her now, are we! Well, at least we know where your loyalties lie! I want you out of my house NOW!" Mary Sue shouts and runs upstairs. Kaylynn and I run after her. She is throwing my clothes out of the window.

"Those are my clothes!" I protest.

"Well you can pick them up and pack them immediately can't you." She replies.

I sigh and go downstairs. I have no choice but to leave. Kaylynn follows me, like a puppy. As I pick up my clothes off the floor, Kaylynn says:  
"Daniel..."

"Not now Kay, I've got to leave..." I turn and look at the house. So many memories here...Moving here with Mary Sue when we were just out of college, Angela and Lilith growing up, so many birthday cakes, and their house parties' mess when me and Mary Sue went on holidays... Tears sting my eyes and when I try to speak I almost choke. It's a feeling I can't really describe. I'm feeling...guilt? Probably. Remorse? Yeah, that about sums it up.

"Daniel, this is important." She insists.

"Not now...speak to me later...I'm going to Coral and Herb's... Mary's parents...to see if they can help me..." I begin to walk down the street.

I get a text. Fishing out my mobile, I see it's from Kaylynn.

Kaylynn: I'm pregnant.

I turn around; see her standing by the front door, her phone in her hand. I drop my bags, and run up to her.

I hug her, I'm so happy now. I see Mary Sue looking out of the window, silent tears spilling down her cheeks.

_Author Note: And that concludes chapter 4! Sorry it's a bit rushed, I'm really tired! I'll make it up to you all next chapter though! __ Please review!_

_-sims2lovexox_


	6. Chapter 5

I'm Just Me

Chapter 5:

_Author Note: Hello! So this chapter is about Mary Sue and Angela. We'll be coming back to Lilith in the next chapter. Enjoy!_

Mary Sue POV

Why me? I'm regretting so many things now, for getting annoyed at Daniel for never cleaning up, hiring that maid in the first place, for being so keen on my job...

I call Coral and get her to come over, I need to talk to someone I can trust to help.

"Daniel was round my house last night, obviously I sent him away and told him if he was going to cheat on my daughter and expect me to help him then he needs to think again."

"Thanks Coral. He was about to leave both me and Kaylynn before he found out she was pregnant. Angela hasn't come out of her room at all...poor girl...She's had a lot to deal with in the last few days."

"But I still don't understand why he cheated on you?" Coral says.

"I'm not entirely sure either... I think it was because I worked so hard..."

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this! I always knew he was trouble right from the start. You're better off without him."

After Coral leaves, I go up to Angela's room.

She's not there.

I begin to panic, first Lilith runs away, then Daniel cheats on me, and now Angela's gone too. What have I done wrong?

Oh, hold on, she's left a note.

'Gone to Meadow's for the night. Will be back in a couple of days, I need some space.'

I know and trust Angela. She wouldn't run away and leave me on my own, she's not like that.

I go back downstairs and walk into my bedroom. I always did love this room. Back when we first moved in, I insisted this be mine and Daniel's room, even though he wanted a room upstairs.

I lie on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Before I know it, the effects of having hardly any sleep catch up with me, and I slowly fall asleep.

Angela POV:

I really hope Mum doesn't think I've run away too... But then again, she knows me well enough to know I'm not selfish enough to do that. Meadow's such a good friend. She's made my bed up in her room, and has got lots of comfort food if I need it. Oh, and teddy bears.

"I know we're way too old for teddy bears," she said. "But when my parents split up last year I found myself hugging these all night for ages."

I smiled and thanked her. She has been perfectly lovely to me. She says she's returning the favour. Last year she stayed at mine for a while when her parents split up.

I roll over in my bed and look at the clock. It's 1am. I reach out and grab a teddy bear. I feel like there's a family shaped hole in my heart. I feel like my world is falling apart. First I lose Dustin and Lilith, and now Mum and Dad...

"Stop it Angela. Stop being so selfish. Think about how Mum must be feeling right now. If you're feeling this bad, Mum must be feeling ten times worse." I say to myself. "Even think of Lilith, she doesn't know yet and when, no, if she finally comes home from who knows where she will be heartbroken too."

"Angela? Are you awake?" Meadow whispers into the darkness.

I don't reply, I really don't want to talk to anyone about my emotions right now.

"If you are, I understand you won't want to talk, but when you do, I'm here for you."

"Thank you." I whisper back.

"That's what best friends are for." She replies.

_Author Note:_

_Ok, I know this is the shortest chapter so far, but I'm saving the next part for the next chapter! Please review _

_-sims2lovexox_


	7. Chapter 6

I'm Just Me

Chapter 6

_Author Note: Hi, so we are finally going back to Lilith's story in this chapter! Enjoy! _

Lilith POV:

I woke up with a start. Collette has just suddenly flown into my room.

"Morning! Listen. Me, Mother and Father are out for the whole day today, and sadly we can't take you with us. Vampires only, I'm afraid. Will you be ok here on your own?"

"Yeah, of course. See you later." I reply.

"Cool. Bye!" And she flies out again.

Once I am sure they have left, I get up and go into the bathroom. I tentatively turn on the taps in the bath, but to my great relief no blood comes out. Just plain water. I grab the bubble bath and read the label.

"Batty Bubbles" Sounds odd... never mind. I soon find out why it's called that though, the bubbles are in the shape of bats! I can't help but laugh. It's a nervous laugh though...

After my bath, I go downstairs and into the kitchen. My blood runs cold. Three other vampires are standing there.

"Ah... human blood... hasn't had this in a while..." and before I know it, one of them is biting my neck whilst the other two restrain me. The world starts spinning and soon enough I'm unconscious.

I wake up a while later, still in the kitchen. The vampires have left, and Collette and her family are still not back. I must get away from Downtown. It's too dangerous. I jump up and run outside.

The heat from the sun hits my skin and burns me. It's so painful! I yelp in pain and dash back inside. Passing a mirror, I see no reflection.

.God. The realisation of what I've become hits me like a bullet.

I'm a vampire.

No. This is a dream, right? I'll wake up in a minute and I'll still be a human. I pinch myself. My skin is cold to touch. I don't wake up from this dream.

I run upstairs and go into Collette's room. There's no way she would be able to have gone out today without protection. I reach into her wardrobe and pull out a navy blue hoodie.

Then I rush out of the house and down the street. Even though I have a hoodie on, I'm still in pain. It feels like a tooth is being pulled out with pliers. And with no anaesthetic.

Two hours later, and I haven't got further than half way across town. The pain is slowing me down. By nightfall, I have to admit defeat for the day and settle down under a bridge to rest.

I am woken by a strange woman standing over me.

"What are you doing here little girl? Shouldn't you be at home?" she crouches beside me.

I shake my head, unable to open my mouth for fear of biting her neck.

"Oh, run away from home have you? Well, you can stay here tonight...but this is my place, so I don't want to find you here tomorrow." And with that, she goes around the corner and then all is silent.

I sit up and lean against the wall, my head in my hands. My vampire instincts are kicking in. I want, no, need to go hunting. It feels like a necessity. I push it to the back of my mind and try to sleep...

...

"_Mummy?" the 8 year old Lilith looks up at her mother._

"_Yes darling?" Mary Sue says tiredly. _

"_I want to be a vampire when I'm older!" Lilith laughs and pretends to bite her sister, who shrieks._

"_Lilith! Stop messing about! If you only ever listen to one thing I tell you, let it be this! Stay away from vampires! If you become one of them, you will regret it for the rest of your life! You're better off being the way you are!" Mary Sue says sternly. Lilith's gaze follows her out of the room. A look of puzzlement covers her face._

I wake up again with a start. My mother's words stick in my head now, why didn't I listen to her all those years ago? I wallow in self pity for a while, before snapping out of it.

"Lilith Pleasant, stop being so stupid. There is a cure for vampirism, so you will go and find it. Now." I tell myself firmly. It's still dark, so I might as well make the most of the time I have left.

_Author Note: And that is the end of this chapter about Lilith! The next chapter will be about Daniel and Kaylynn. I'm not going to give anything away, apart from there's a huge plot twist... Please review _

_-sims2lovexox_


	8. Chapter 7

I'm Just Me

Chapter 7

_Author Note: Hi! So in this chapter we are going back to Daniel and Kaylynn's story. Enjoy! _

Kaylynn POV:

Why did I say it? How am I supposed to tell him? What is wrong with me? He'll hate me forever when he finds out...

Daniel POV:

I can't lie. I'm over the moon about Kaylynn's news. I really hope it's a boy. Twin girls are nice, but I was outnumbered! I've got myself a new flat. It's really nice. It's got a garden and a garage. If I could, I would change the colour of the outside, but never mind. I'm going to ask Kaylynn to move in with me soon. She's living with her Grandma at the moment.

Fishing out my mobile, I call her.

"Daniel?" her voice sounds tired.

"Hi babe. Can you come over please? There's something I want to ask you."

"Yeah sure. Give me 20 minutes."

"Ok." And then she hangs up. I frown. What's wrong with her?

A knock at the door interrupts my thoughts. Looking through the window, I see its Mary Sue. What does she want? I open the door.

"Hello Daniel."

"Um...hi Mary Sue... Why do you want to see me?"

"I'm not here out of choice. Just to give you these." She hands me some paper.

"Goodbye." And then she goes to her car and drives away. Going back into the living room, I sit down and look at the papers. My blood runs cold when I realise what they are.

Divorce papers.

Kaylynn POV:

I'm going to tell Daniel when I go round now. Best to get it done...

I knock on the door. He answers immediately, with a huge grin on his face.

"Hi babe. Please come in, sit down. Do you want a drink?" I step inside the house and go and sit down on the sofa.

"Yes, I'll just have a Coke please." I smile and he goes into the kitchen. Some paper on the coffee table catches my eye. Surely there can't be any harm in just peeking at it?

Divorce papers? Wow. Mary Sue must have dropped them round... I wonder if Daniel's happy about it...

He comes back into the room and sits down opposite me.

"Are you ok Kaylynn? You look tired." I open my mouth to speak, but I hesitate. When-or if- I tell him, he will never want to speak to me again. I think back to the conversation I had with my friend the other day.

"If you don't tell him the truth now, he will figure it out after nine months have passed. However, if you do tell him, yes he will be mad at you, but you will have a chance to make up with him."

At the time I thought she was talking rubbish. I can't win either way, he'll be mad at me either way...

"Listen Daniel, there's something I need to tell you." I hear myself saying. I feel really weird. Like I'm not in control of what I'm saying.

"Yes?" he smiles at me. How can one smile make telling him even harder?

"I... was lying about the baby..." I whisper. I look up and see his face. He looks hurt. And angry.

"I just panicked because I thought you would leave me and go back to Mary Sue. It was the first thing that came into my head. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean or want to hurt you at all."

"Get out." Daniel whispers.

"Daniel, let me explain-" I start to say, but Daniel interrupts me.

"No. No Kaylynn, I've heard enough. Why would you lie to me about something like that? I've lost my wife because of you!"

"Don't try and blame the divorce on me! I knew you'd be like this! This is why I didn't want to tell you, because I knew you wouldn't be able to forgive me for one little mistake. Well, I have news for you Daniel. We're over." And with that, I stormed out of his house and didn't look back.

_2 days later..._

I'm sitting in my bedroom. I pick up my phone and shakily dial a number.

"Hello?"

"Brandi. It's me Kaylynn. I need your help."

_Author Note: Dun dun dun! ;) And that concludes Chapter 7! I'll be uploading Chapter 8 soon. Please review _

_-sims2lovexox_


End file.
